Time is Ticking
by Liongirl90
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric have returned to Resembool to spend their vacation time, but their joyful vacation takes a bad turn when the homunculi, Envy, Greed, and Pride come to cause trouble for the Elrics by planting a bomb in the base of central command. Time is ticking, can the brothers stop the bomb before it's to late?


(**Hai guys, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. :))**

You could barely see the sun as it grew darker and darker over the tall trees. It was mid-summer in Resembool, and the heat of day slowed down as the darkness of night drew near. Edward Elric (also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist) and his brother Alphonse Elric walked down the hill that led to their friend Winry Rockbell's house. Since it was Mid-summer, State Alchemists had some time off. After many arguments with Al, Edward finally agreed to spend time with Winry and their "granny", who they stayed with for most of their lives after their Mother died. "You sure you really want to go here, Al?" Edward complained and drooped his head slightly as they made their way down the hill.

"Of course, brother!" Alphonse responded, his voice echoing through out his empty armor just as it always did. It had been over 2 years since they had last been "Home", and Al thought it was good to see them again. Edward, on the other had knew what was coming. A wrench to the head for not taking proper care of his Auto mail.

"Cheer up, I'm sure Winry will be happy to see you," Al teased. Edward let out a groan. The opening gate drew closer. Edward reached out his arm and placed his gloved hand that covered his Auto mailed arm on the familiar wood gate. He sighed because he couldn't feel the hard wood. Or the slightly chipped paint on its surface.

"Let's just g-" He voice was cut off by a loud barking noise. The Rockbell's Dog has realized they had arrived, and charged at them. Edward tensed up, waiting for the huge dog to jump on him. The dog ran up to him, jumping up and slamming his paws on the center of his chest causing him to fall to the ground. "A-Ah!" Edward laughed when he hit the ground, moving his hands up to block the large dog's huge tongue. "Get off!' he said through muffled giggles, pushing him off. The door of the house opened and a rather small lady stood there. Edward sat up and grinned sheepishly, while Al walked forward. "Hi Granny," Al greeted the woman warmly. "Hey.." Edward mumbled while standing up.

"This is a nice surprise. It's nice to see you two again," Granny replied, lifting her pipe to her mouth. "Winry is inside," she paused and walked up to Ed's Automail arm to inspect it. "She might not be to happy to see you, Ed," Al laughed, following Granny when she turned to inside. "Old hag.." He groaned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "She didn't have to state the obvious.." Edward walked through the gate into the house. It smelled just like it always did, like different kinds of food and people. "It hasn't changed much has it?" Ed asked, placing his good arm on the wall nearest to him. He liked that they didn't change it. He relaxed a little, taking the seat closest to him. The urge to look around was strong. He closed his eyes and leaned into the chair, rubbing his temples. He wanted to sleep, to try to put off seeing Winry, but of course, he couldn't close his eyes for more then 2 minutes before the sound of clanging metal was heard. His eyes shot open, a tall blond girl with Violet eyes stood in the door way, auto mail parts on the floor in front of her feet.

"Oh...Hey Winry." Edward gave a small wave, smiling nervously.

"Ed? W-What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly. She looked to Al, "Oh hey Al! I didn't expect you two here!" Winry shot a glare at Edward.

"Did you do something to your auto mail?" she shot at him. Edward tensed up again.

Ed stayed quiet for a few minutes, a worried scowl on his face. He was going to get the wrench wasn't he.

"Dammit Winry, you worry to much." he finally said, standing up from his sitting position. Winry stomped her foot in response. Before she could say anything Al stepped in to stop any trouble.

"H-Hey guys, maybe we s-should calm down. Why don't we help make dinner OK?" Al asked, rubbing his armored hands together. He wanted to stop them, besides, Winry had pulled out her wrench.

Edward and Winry nodded at the same time, after shooting another glare at each other. They each walked over to help, Edward grabbing a knife and cutting meat while Winry took some pans out. Al gave a sigh of relief, "Granny, would you mind taking care of the Auto mail parts Winry dropped? I would do it, but I don't think it's good to leave these too alone." He was right about that, for Winry was already telling Ed off for cutting the meat too thinly.

"Sure." she replied, nodding her head. She bent down to pick up the pieces, her back making strange noises as she did so.

"Ow!" Came Edwards voice. "Turn that down! I just got sprayed with grease."

"I'll turn the heat down when you cut the meat thicker." Winry challenged. Al sighed again. Would these two ever stop?  
After much yelling, and a few slabs of wasted meat. Dinner was finally ready. Al placed the white plates on the table, Winry the cups and Silverware. They all sat down. Edward wanted to dig in right away. Al just sat there, Knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to eat anything. Granny nodded at Winry.

"Thank you for the food." They said together in prayer. Al chimed in. But Ed said nothing. The 3 of them stared at him.

"What?" he asked impatiently, already picking up his fork. "Say thank you for the food, Ed." Winry glared at him.

"No, I'm not thanking anyone for that." He shot a disgusted look at the tall glass of milk in front of him. Winry smirked.

"If you don't drink your Milk you won't grow, shorty." she teased, Edward jumped up. "DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT." he yelled. "Brother sit down please?" Al pleaded with his brother, even so he was fighting a laugh. Ed looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

"Humph" he mumbled. This wasn't something he was used to, but he was really hungry. He sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Fine! I'll do it.." he murmured, "Thank you for the food." he said quickly and he began shoving food in his mouth.


End file.
